


Ceremonious

by heyitscmei



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crush at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sheithlentines 2018, Weddings, and keith is too, but its not their wedding, flirting? whats that, shiro is a handsome man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitscmei/pseuds/heyitscmei
Summary: Only one other groomsman arrives around the same time as he does and Keith is ready to blame the irregularity of the hour for him noticing at all. In reality, it’s more than likely to do with the fact that the man is gorgeous. Dressed dashingly in a well tailored suit, tie perfectly straight and posture prim, he’s picture perfect. Keith recognizes him, vaguely, from the bachelor party and the rehearsal, but now that he has time to actually look he can’t help but notice the way he smiles at some of the others who happen to be around, the way it crinkles the corners of his eyes. His teeth are pearly white and his smile is infectious and it’s only when Keith realizes his own lip is threatening to quirk upwards that he tears his gaze away.





	Ceremonious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sourwoif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourwoif/gifts).



> My late gift for sourwoif on tumblr for sheithlentines!!  
> Hope you enjoy!

There aren’t many people in Keith’s life that he can’t say no to—the fact that he doesn’t have many people in his life to begin with notwithstanding. He knows how to turn people down when necessary and how not to feel guilty about it later. Allura just happens to fall within the short list of people he’ll probably never be able to say no to, and he resigns himself to giving in to whatever she and her partner have come to him for. This is how he finds himself dressed to the nines as a groomsman at their wedding.

It’s been hectic in the days leading up to the ceremony. From helping arrange the bachelor party to attending the wedding rehearsal, Keith feels like he hasn’t had a chance to relax at all since he’d agreed to help out. He arrives early, as is expected of him, and checks in with the best man. He’ll admit that he’s even earlier than he necessarily needs to be, but he doesn’t mind. He’d rather be here early than chance being late due to some unforeseen circumstance and let Allura down.

Only one other groomsman arrives around the same time as he does and Keith is ready to blame the irregularity of the hour for him noticing at all. In reality, it’s more than likely to do with the fact that the man is gorgeous. Dressed dashingly in a well tailored suit, tie perfectly straight and posture prim, he’s picture perfect. Keith recognizes him, vaguely, from the bachelor party and the rehearsal, but now that he has time to actually  _ look _ he can’t help but notice the way he smiles at some of the others who happen to be around, the way it crinkles the corners of his eyes. His teeth are pearly white and his smile is infectious and it’s only when Keith realizes his own lip is threatening to quirk upwards that he tears his gaze away.

He doesn’t get the chance to look again because the following few hours are a blur of final preparations and seating guests as they start to arrive.

It’s not all bad, he supposes. The food promises to live up to the happy occasion—which is to be expected, considering they hired Hunk to cater the entire event and Hunk is about as meticulous about his cooking as Allura had been planning the whole occasion. Everything is just about perfect, from the tasteful decorations right down to the beautiful weather. If Keith didn’t know any better he’d have thought the sun had been anticipating the celebration.

A slightly familiar broad back, stands nearby at the head of the aisle and he only manages to look away when the bridesmaids start to walk the aisle, followed by the flower girl scattering petals. Then Allura is there, arm linked with her uncle Coran as he leads her down the aisle. She’s stunning, and her partner is dressed just as smartly where they wait at the altar.

Somehow, he manages not to get distracted by the handsome man with the salt and pepper hair for the entirety of the ceremony, distracting as the man is. He’s appropriately moved when vows and rings are exchanged, and tears up when the happy couple seals the deal with a kiss. He’ll deny that last part if anyone asks him, though. All in all, it’s a touching experience and yes, he’s glad he got to be a part of it.

The reception is set to take place at the same venue, so dinner starts almost as soon as the ceremony ends, the air filled with cheers and chatter as people go to congratulate the newlyweds and talk animatedly amongst themselves.

Keith was right. The food tastes as good as it looks.

He’s not expecting to have any company as he eats, but that’s when the Handsome Man approaches him with a charming smile that looks almost . . . sheepish. Keith glances over his shoulder before he can stop himself, just to check.

“Hi! Keith, right?”

And Keith almost feels a bit bad for not remembering Handsome Man’s name.

“Yeah, uh . . .”

“Takashi Shirogane, but you can just call me Shiro. Everyone does,” Handsome Man—Shiro—says, taking Keith’s lapse in memory in stride. “The food’s pretty good, huh?”

“Yeah.” And Keith isn’t good at this, at small talk, but he tries his best. “Hunk really outdid himself, he’s amazing.”

“I should keep that in mind for if I ever get married,” Shiro mumbles around a bite of food.

“If?” Keith says.

Shiro shrugs and smiles before taking a sip of his drink. “I’m single,” he admits and Keith is . . . surprised, to say the least.

“Me too.” It’s not a shameful thing, no matter how many times his friends give him looks. “Have been for a while.”

Shiro seems to look him over then, before glancing away and then back, cheeks flushing lightly. “How attached are you to that streak?”

Keith’s brain stalls. Hunk had once told Keith that watching him try to flirt was a painful experience. Keith had contested that statement at the time, but he thinks he may have to privately concede as he fumbles for a response.

“Not very,” he says at last. Because if this is going where he thinks he’s going . . .

Shiro seems to brighten and Keith wonders if it’s the love goggles that make him feel like it suddenly got that little bit sunnier.

“I know this place—” Shiro begins. He’s cut off before he can finish as people begin clearing the makeshift dance floor for the first dance. They don’t speak for it, neither wanting to talk over the music, but Keith enjoys having Shiro standing next to him in quiet company as they both tear up, watching Allura spin around the dance floor, skirt billowing, as she dances with her partner.

The reception continues on as the cake is cut and served. It’s a grand thing that’s just as impressively decorated, and tastes just as good as it looks. Shiro gets some icing on his cheek, Keith notices, and Shiro dons the most charming sheepish expression when Keith points it out.

He hadn’t expected to enjoy himself  _ this _ much, but Shiro is a good conversationalist and doesn’t mind that Keith is on the quieter side. It’s more comfortable than Keith would have ever anticipated.

“There was something you were saying earlier,” Keith says later. Because he hasn’t been able to shake it from his mind.

“Oh!” Shiro flushes and Keith tries not to get too transfixed. “I just thought—well—I know this place where we could get some good coffee and a bite to eat, if you wanted.”

Even if Keith had an inkling of what Shiro had been getting at, it doesn’t stop him from being surprised and he’s almost certain his own cheeks are warm too, now.

Shiro’s smile, just a bit shy, seems to falter a bit the longer Keith stares and it’s then that he manages to blurt out a response.

“I’d love to.”

People are starting to crowd not far off as Allura and her partner address them, but Keith is distracted by the thousand watt grin Shiro aims his way. In short order, Keith has plugged his number into Shiro’s phone and he pulls out his own to stare at the smiley face Shiro had texted him. He raises a brow and opens his mouth to comment, but doesn’t get the chance because something comes flying in his direction in his peripheral.

His reflexes are thankfully good enough to avoid getting whacked in the face and he stares at the bouquet now clutched in his hand, the paper around the stems crinkling beneath his fingers. It takes him a minute before he fully realizes the significance of the bouquet in his hands, but there’s a lot of excited shouting nearby that helps.

He thinks it should be awkward, maybe, but Shiro snorts beside him and Keith can’t help but laugh a little himself.

“Nice catch,” Shiro says, and when Keith looks back over at him, he can’t help but agree.

Something like a wedding is too soon to even consider within the realm of possibility, but at least he can look forward to a new start of his own.


End file.
